


Лихорадка

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), Serenielle



Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [8]
Category: Assorti
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Mysticism, Nature Magic, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: В тексте упоминается стетоскоп - имеется в виду не современный медицинский стетоскоп, а примитивный, напоминающий трубку с раструбом на конце.
Relationships: Dirol/fem!Tic Tac
Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Лихорадка

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте упоминается стетоскоп - имеется в виду не современный медицинский стетоскоп, а примитивный, напоминающий трубку с раструбом на конце.

Солнце медленно опускалось за горизонт, расплескав по его тонкой линии багряные краски. Словно оно задело небо острым краем и резало его, и кровь разливалась по белым облакам, вызывая чувство тревоги и подавленности.

Диролу никогда не нравились закаты. А сейчас так и вовсе алые небеса повергали его в уныние — слишком уж хорошо отражали тот ад, что царил на земле.

Впрочем, он не боялся смерти. Врачам редко везло — практически все они подхватывали заразу от своих пациентов, коих в последнее время в городе хватало. Обычные маски, наскоро сшитые теми немногими, кто еще был здоров и стоял на ногах, и теми, кому повезло вылечиться, не спасали от флюидов инфекции.

Дирол прекрасно знал, чем рисковал. Всякий раз, входя в палату с больными, слыша их стоны и глядя на тюфяки, залитые кровью, он понимал, что это смертельно опасно. Но выбора не было — каждый, кто хоть что-то смыслил во врачевании болезней, был на вес золота.

Со временем, глядя на страдания людей, черствеешь сердцем, дабы не пропускать через себя весь поток боли. Вот и Дирол тоже отрешился от кошмарной действительности. Осматривая больных, помогая сестрам милосердия обтирать их от текущей отовсюду крови и проводя прочие медицинские процедуры, мыслями он был далеко.

Там, куда стремился сейчас, чтобы в последний раз увидеть ее…

Тропинка привела его за городские стены. В густой траве, среди редких берез и ив, весело текла речка со студеной даже в жару водой. Дирол слабо улыбнулся, почти скатываясь на знакомый бережок. Сил уже не хватало, но он должен был попрощаться и идти умирать в город.

Глупо было думать, что ему повезет, и страшная болезнь не захватит его в свои жаркие объятия. Дирола уже несколько дней лихорадило, и поэтому он перешел работать в палаты, полные умирающих — коих, увы, было большинство.

Сегодня утром у него пошла кровь из носа. Это было начало конца. Скоро он совсем не сможет двигаться и займет едва вычищенный старый тюфяк, на котором до него уже умирали несколько человек. Потом его труп увезут в общую могилу, а подстилку, пропитанную его кровью, либо унесут отчищать для следующего приговоренного, либо сожгут.

Прохладный ветерок овеял лицо. Дирол прикрыл глаза — последний раз он чувствовал дуновение ветерка кожей. Глаз вдруг заслезился, и он заморгал. Только б не кровь...

Послышался плеск, и лба коснулась влажная холодная ладонь. Дирол вздохнул.

— Ты заболел, — с тревогой произнес девичий голос. — И как давно?

— Несколько дней… — Дирол закашлялся и пару раз сглотнул, чтобы смочить вечно пересыхающее горло — очередной симптом заразы. — Я пришел попрощаться…

Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на девушку, сидящую перед ним. Она была худенькая, бледная, в мокром полупрозрачном сарафане. Когда он ее впервые увидел, то подумал — в чем только душа держится.

Тогда он велел ей идти домой и срочно переодеться — не хватало еще, чтоб к нему являлись с простудами, когда в городе шагает жуткой поступью страшная болезнь. Девушка только посмеялась.

Еще бы — хранительница реки не может простудиться от родной воды.

Дирол достаточно слышал о хранителях природы, но, в отличие от многих коллег, бредом это не считал. Приходилось ему видеть их деятельность. И встреча эта стала самым ярким событием в череде кошмарных одинаковых дней.

Он назвал ее Тик Так — словно звон капель, разбивающихся о камни. Она казалась совсем еще молоденькой, хотя потом Дирол понял, что она вовсе не девчонка, а молодая девушка. Она была очаровательной, но он все равно волновался за нее.

Вот и сейчас… зря он, наверное, пришел. Хранители природы не болеют людскими болезнями, но такой еще никто не знал. Стоило бы поберечься.

— Я… должен идти, — Дирол опять закашлялся. — Я пришел сказать тебе спасибо… за все. Последние дни мои только ты скрашивала.

Тик Так покачала головой.

— Тише, — она уложила его на мягкую траву, росшую на берегу. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Ты и так спасал этот город слишком долго.

— Я… должен вернуться туда и занять свое место, — Дирол моргнул, стер слезу и в ужасе уставился на след крови на пальцах. Потом вздохнул и уронил руку. — Мне осталось недолго. Я знал, на… что шел.

— Ты нужен этому городу, — Тик Так набрала воды в ладони и осторожно полила ему на голову. Ее пальчики нежно стерли кровь со щеки, погладили скулы. — Только ты сумеешь это остановить. Ты ведь говорил, что нашел лекарство!

— Да, но… я уже не успею его сделать. Мой ученик… Орбит, он сделает, он умный парень, — Дирол прикрыл глаза.

— Я тебя вылечу, — Тик Так улыбнулась, — ты вернешься в город и будешь неуязвим для этой заразы. Ты станешь героем и вернешься ко мне.

— Тик… нет, — Дирол замотал головой, — ты еще молода и слаба, чтобы сладить с этой новой чумой.

— Вот еще, — фыркнула Тик Так и осторожно опустила его руки по бокам туловища. — Ты все сумеешь. А если я и заболею… Ты меня вылечишь. Не забывай, я сильнее, чем ты думаешь.

— Нет, даже не думай об этом! — Дирол начал раздражаться. Вечно она с ним спорила. — Твои сестры меня не простят…

Тик Так усмехнулась.

— Мои сестры тебе только спасибо скажут, что не пустил болезнь дальше, в их леса, поля и болота. А теперь помолчи. Выпей вот немного.

Она поднесла к его губам каменную чашу с водой, чистой и вкусной. Дирол выпил, выдохнул и приготовился было встать и сказать, что нечего дурью маяться, что Тик Так еще молода для такого сложного колдовства…

Но не успел. Она обвила его шею руками и поцеловала — крепко и страстно, словно в последний раз. А потом обхватила его голову руками, надавила, заставив приоткрыть рот — научил на свою голову — и втянула в себя воздух, почти соприкоснувшись своими губами с его.

Дирол с ужасом смотрел, как кроваво-красное призрачное облачко вышло из него, и Тик Так вдохнула его. Потом она отстранилась от него с улыбкой и заставила опуститься на траву.

— Поспи немного. А потом с новыми силами возвращайся в город, — произнесла она и провела рукой над его глазами.

Проваливаясь в темноту, Дирол успел заметить, что ее глаза стали красноватыми.

Когда он очнулся, утро уже занималось над городом. Дирол подскочил над землей, осмотрел себя. Красные пятна, которые он успел увидеть на плечах и животе, исчезли без следа, горло не першило, лихорадка прошла.

Тик Так действительно его вылечила.

Но как же…

— Тик Так! — крикнул Дирол, подбегая к речке. Та изменилась — вода отдавала запахом тины и сырости, и на вкус стала мерзкой, а трава пожухла.

Дирол чертыхнулся и полез в заросли ее искать. Она все-таки заболела.

И правда — Тик Так лежала под ближайшей ивой, похожая на сорванный цветок. На спине проявились едва заметные розовые следы — Дирол знал, что к вечеру они превратятся в кровавые раны.

Он опустился рядом, прощупал пульс — пока ровный. Осмотрел глаза — точно, красные, и несколько сосудиков лопнули. Вынув деревянный стетоскоп из кармана, прослушал сердце и дыхание — вроде бы пока не так все плохо.

У него есть в запасе как минимум день.

Дирол взял ее на руки и осторожно опустил в воду, и Тик Так поплыла по речке, будто по колыбели — вода нежно подхватила свою повелительницу, оберегая и защищая.

— Я вернусь, — заверил он, глядя вслед уплывающей девушке.

— Мы надеемся на это, — прозвучал еще один голос. Дирол уставился на девушку, вышедшую из-за ивы. Она была явно старше, хоть и очень похожа на Тик Так.

— Вы Рафаэлло, — догадался Дирол. Тик Так рассказывала ему о своих сестрах.

Девушка кивнула.

— Это я. Воды реки доставят сестрицу к нам. Поторопись, лекарь Дирол — Тик Так сильна, но сейчас она борется с более могущественным врагом.

— Я вернусь на это место, как только у меня будет лекарство, — заверил ее Дирол.

— Иди. Мы своей магией поможем сестре, но и мы не сможем сдерживать болезнь вечно, — Рафаэлло смотрела на него с беспокойством. — Иди же.

Дирол кивнул и широкими шагами направился к городским стенам. А потом побежал — наперегонки со смертью, которую теперь обязан был победить.


End file.
